


Belphegor il demone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, PWP, Shotacon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt! PROMPT! “Sleeping with my demons” | [FANDOM]: KHR| Personaggio/Pairing: Tsunayoshi/Belphegor| Avvisi: Underage; AngelieDemoni!AU; shotacon| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 545Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.





	Belphegor il demone

Belphegor il demone

 

Tsuna piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca di capelli castani sul capo. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, i suoi grandi occhi castani erano liquidi e brillavano. Unì le mani al petto e saltellò sul posto, rosso in viso e deglutì rumorosamente.

“ _Iiiih_ , è così imbarazzante” gemette. Le piccole ali bianche sulle sue spalle sottili ondeggiarono, alcune piume candide caddero per terra.

Belphegor si piegò in avanti, chiudendo le piccole ali nere da pipistrello, le membrane ondeggiarono.

“Shishishi, rilassati. Non voglio farti male” disse. Pulì il labbro inferiore di Tsuna, sporco di gelato al cioccolato.

Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

< Perché finisco sempre seguito da dei ragazzini con strane perversioni? Perché, soprattutto, finiscono per non dispiacermi? Questo dev’essere l’inferno! > pensò.

Belphegor si alzò dal trono su cui era accomodato e gli porse un lungo bastoncino, che brillava di luce fosforescente.

Tsuna si piegò in avanti e lo prese in bocca, raddrizzandosi. Si sporse e afferrò per il fianco Belphegor, traendolo a sé. Quest’ultimo gli mise il ginocchio tra le gambe, sostenendolo da lì, e lo fece piegare all’indietro. Prese l’altra parte del bastoncino in bocco, Tsuna riuscì a intravedere gli occhi azzurri di Belphegor dietro la frangetta dorata.

Tsuna guardò il suo viso, sembrava brillare di luce propria e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, deglutì rumorosamente.

< Quelle ciglia lunghe, quelle labbra piene, quel visetto dolce, non dovrei sentire questi sentimenti. Non è una ragazza, non dovrebbe sembrarmi tale.

Però, il suo aspetto non è per niente come quello di Gokudera-kun o di Takeshi, è più… delicato >. Si staccò, lasciando il bastoncino tra le labbra di Belphegor.

Quest’ultimo si accomodò nuovamente sul trono, accavallando le gambe.

“Sei arrabbiato, Tsunayoshi?” soffiò con un leggero accento inglese.

Sawada arrossì, sorridendo.

“M-mi hai chiamato per nome” esalò.

“Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi” cantilenò Belphegor. Lo pronunciò la prima volta in modo dubbioso, la seconda in modo allegro e l’ultima in modo decisa.

< No, non è propriamente come con Kyoko. Sento qualcosa di ancora più delicato, come una rosellina, ma dalle spine taglienti come i suoi piccoli pugnaletti > pensò Tsuna. Saltellò sul posto, ticchettando con i piedi nudi sul pavimento. Saltellò, spogliandosi, i capelli gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“La tua trappola è stata davvero funzionale. Sei davvero un genio” ammise.

“La cosa ti dà fastidio?” chiese l’inglese.

Tsuna negò vigorosamente con il capo.

“Lo ammetto che è la cosa che mi dispiace di più.

È un dilemma, non so se mi eccita di più il tuo corpo la tua mente” ammise.

“Scopriamolo” disse Belpeghor, afferrò al volo una delle piume candide che si erano staccate dalle ali di Sawada e la utilizzò per sfiorargli la guancia.

Tsuna si spogliò e vide l’altro fare lo stesso, si sedette sulle sue gambe e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, quando Belphegor entrò dentro di lui.

Sawada gettò indietro la testa e aprì la bocca ad o con un lungo gemito.

Belphegor lo prese lentamente, cercando di colpire i punti più sensibili. Vennero insieme, con degli alti gemiti.

Tsuna lo fece scivolare fuori di sé e, ansante, si coricò sulle sue gambe.

Belphegor chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi e gli accarezzò delicatamente le spalle, sfiorandogli le ali.

“P-penso… entrambi…” esalò Sawada.

 

 

 


End file.
